Anexo:3ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc. |estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México |estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group |direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal |direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara |direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo |traductor = Carlos Calvo |direc_musical = Margarita Coego Maythe Guedes |operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal |version_español = 60px |pais1 = Miami, Estados Unidos |pais2 = México (diálogos de familia Rock, The Loud House y personajes episódicos) |pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de Sergio Sáez/canciones de Cosmo) |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-presente |episodios = 26 |predecesor = Segunda temporada }}La tercera temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 1 de julio de 2017 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon. A diferencia de las 2 temporadas anteriores, esta se compone de 26 episodios. Producción El doblaje se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. '''de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal. También se sigue usando el estudio '''SDI Media de México para Musiquita, el nuevo personaje Magic Rock Sr. y los personajes episódicos. También se sigue usando al estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, para Sergio Sáez, quien continua participando en la serie durante esta temporada. En esta temporada, hay algunos cambios: *Si bien Orlando Noguera continua doblando a Cosmo durante esta temporada, para las canciones de dicho personaje, el personaje es doblado por Sergio Sáez, quien lo retoma después de 8 años. Esto igual atribuye al intro de la serie. *Debido al retiro de Anna Silvetti, Blonda (hermana gemela de Wanda) tiene un cambio de voz. Sin embargo, por petición de los fans, el papel no fue tomado por Jackeline Junguito (quien dobla a su hermana gemela), por lo que se tuvo que hacer un re-casting echo en SDI Media, quedándose con el papel: Elsa Covián. *Por decisión de Rómulo Bernal, Patricia Azán no retoma al Hada de los Dientes y a la Reina Jipjorrulac, siendo reemplazada en ambos papeles por Gladys Yáñez, quien ya las doblo con anterioridad en la serie original. *La temporada cuenta con la participación regular de José Luis Piedra, Mireya Mendoza y Alondra Hidalgo, quienes siguen doblando a los personajes de la serie de Chris Savino: The Loud House: Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa por lo que lleven en la temporada. *Desde esta temporada, Margarita Coego se encarga de la dirección musical de la serie (específicamente desde el episodio 5). Igualmente Maythe Guedes toma dicha dirección para las canciones de Cosmo echas por Sergio Sáez. *Debido al retiro de Tomás Doval, Dale Dim (quien aparece en el episodio 4) pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler. *Debido al retiro de Rossana Cicconi, la Srta. Penumbra (quien aparece en el episodio 7) paso a ser doblada por Magda Giner. *Se desconoce aun si Manolo Coego retomará su papel de Barbilla Roja pese a que ya lo dobló en la temporada antepasada. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1-#2 - Rock's Revenge' (Venganza Rockanrolera) *''Articulo principal: Venganza Rockanrolera'' 'Episodio #3 - Blonda has fun again' (Blonda vuelve a divertirse) Sinopsis: Wanda se convierte en actriz de cine de Magiawood para así ganar un Bobo de Oro, por detrás de su hermana gemela. Trivia *Patricia Azán y Sergio Sáez retoman sus papeles de Hada Hart y Bob Glimmer, coincidentemente desde Blonda se divierte, siendo la primera vez que Sergio hace voces en una entrega de Los padrinos mágicos desde La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. **Curiosamente, al personaje de Hada Hart se lo vuelve a llamar así después de ser llamada Mónica Mágica en la temporada 6. *Si bien el director de telenovelas es diferente al que apareció en Blonda se divierte, este igualmente fue doblado por Xavier Coronel, para respetar la continuidad de voces desde ese episodio. *Elsa Covián usa para Blonda un tono similar al que usa para el personaje de Rarity en My Little Pony: La magia de amistad. Lo curioso aquí es que la actitud de ambas personajes es idéntica. *En la última escena del episodio, se ve a Timmy ser lanzado al desierto como en el episodio Blonda se divierte. La frase de Timmy se dejo con el audio original de Arianna López usado en ese episodio, así como el pequeño grito de Timmy cuando el cae en la arena. 'Episodio #4 - Presidency Agreement' (Acuerdo Presidencial) Sinopsis: Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J. viajan al pasado para averiguar quien firmo el contrato de la presidencia de Dimmsdale, para así ver a Dale Dim como un héroe. Trivia *Este es el único episodio de la temporada (hasta ahora) que se ha doblado totalitariamente en Miami. *Eduardo Wasveiler retoma al alcalde de Dimmsdale en este episodio, después de ser sustituido en la temporada pasada por Jorge Luis García. *Tal como ocurrió en ¿Cual bruja es bruja? de la tercera temporada de la serie original, al ser Alden Amargón y Kevin Amargón, antepasados de Denzel Crocker y su sobrino Kevin Crocker, también fueron interpretados por su actor de doblaje respectivo: Xavier Coronel, como en la versión original. *Al ser una secuela de ¿Cual bruja es bruja?, el grito de Alden al caer por el pozo profundo se mantuvo con el archivo de voz original de Xavier Coronel. Inclusive, cuando Kevin es lanzado al pozo, también se le agrega este grito. *Justo en la escena en la que Cosmo dice: "¡No!, fuera, ¡impulso de idiotez!" (en referencia al episodio Los orígenes ocultos de Denzel Crocker de la serie original), se oye claramente la voz de Sergio Sáez, dando a entender que se respetó el archivo de voz donde doblaba a Cosmo cuando dijo esa línea. También esta la línea de Cosmo donde dice "¡No resisto más!" (que también era una línea dicha por Sáez), aunque esta si se grabó con la voz de Orlando Noguera. 'Episodio #5 - Home Money' (Casa Millonaria) Sinopsis: Quedándole solo poco dinero, el Sr. Turner decide hacer su casa lo mas lujosa posible antes de que se le acabe todo su dinero. Canciones *'Ser rico es fabuloso' **Arianna López (Timmy Turner), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Magda Giner (Sra. Turner) y Patricia Azán (Vicky) Trivia *Desde este episodio, Margarita Coego y Maythe Guedes se encargan de la dirección musical. *Por razones desconocidas, Gladys Yáñez no asistió a la grabación de la canción "Ser rico es fabuloso" para doblar a la Sra. Turner, siendo sustituida por Magda Giner. 'Episodio #6 - Cat and child: Super Hero's in action' (Gato y niño: superhéroes en acción) Sinopsis: En una aventura en blanco y negro, Timmy y Gatoman vigilan las calles de Dimmsdale por la noche como unos héroes encapuchados. Trivia *Tanto Jeff Bennet en inglés como Orlando Noguera en español no retoman a Súper Perro, siendo reemplazados por Tom Kenny en inglés y Víctor Ugarte en español, quienes modificaron sus voces para hacerlas sonar mas agudas y roncas. *El ambiente de la gente de Dimmsdale es dejado en inglés. *La dedicatoria a Adam West al final del episodio aparece escrito en español. 'Episodio #7 - No again substitute for crazy!' (Mas vale otro malo conocido) Sinopsis: La Srta. Penumbra regresa e intimidará a los chicos populares, por lo que dependerá de Timmy detenerla. Trivia *Orlando Noguera no repite su papel del guardaespaldas de los chicos populares desde la temporada anterior, siendo reemplazado por Jorge Luis García. *Eduardo Wasveiler retoma su papel del Bedel de la escuela desde la cuarta temporada de la serie original (aunque aquí se lo llamo conserje). *Si bien la Srta. Penumbra fue doblada por Magda Giner en todo el episodio, cuando se muestra un flashback de Mas vale malo conocido de la serie original que muestra su derrota, se deja la voz original de Rossana Cicconi. 'Episodio #8 - Kevin Crocker's Return' (El Regreso de Kevin Crocker) Sinopsis: Kevin Crocker, el sobrino idéntico de Denzel Crocker regresa a la escuela primaria de Dimmsdale, y esta vez "mas malvado que nunca". Trivia *Dado a que se encontraba muy ocupado grabando las líneas tanto de Crocker como de su sobrino Kevin, Xavier Coronel no pudo doblar a Elmer en este episodio, siendo sustituido por Miguel Ángel Ruiz, siendo este el segundo papel que toma en la serie. *Aprovechando de que Cosmo tenía una cremallera en la boca que lo impedía hablar, Orlando Noguera uso el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Kenny en South Park, quien curiosamente tiene una capucha que igualmente le impide hablar de forma entendible. *Ricardo Brust dobla al hippie del bus multicolor con el mismo tono que usa para doblar a Crush de la película de Disney: Buscando a Nemo haciendo que ambos personajes se comparen en personalidad. 'Episodio #9 - Loudtive' (Fugitivos de otra dimensión) *''Articulo principal: Fugitivos de otra dimensión'' 'Episodio #10 - Anti-magic Attack' (El Ataque de los Anti-mágicos) 'Episodio #11 - School's Rules' (Las Reglas de la Escuela) 'Episodio #12 - Chincinnati's Hero' (Héroes de Barbilla City) 'Episodio #13 - Turner Scouts' (Exploradores Turner) 'Episodio #TBA - Jungle Magic' (TBA) Enlaces externos *Tercera Temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Crossover